


In Which Sherlock is Kinky for Mycroft's Umbrella and Mycroft is Only Too Happy to Oblige

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mylock smut.This is my first attempt at smut, so please, no flames.Also, I never watched BBC's Sherlock, so I don't know what I'm writing.At all.





	In Which Sherlock is Kinky for Mycroft's Umbrella and Mycroft is Only Too Happy to Oblige

Sherlock was bored. And horny. He was sitting on the living room floor in Mycroft's home, boredly rocking back and forth. Mycroft, after a quick kiss, left him to do work for his oh so important boss. He really couldn't blame Mycroft, though. He tried so very hard to make it up to Sherlock, but most times, it was a 10-minute snog. Enough to reduce some of Sherlock's sexual tension, but not enough, dammit!

Then, Sherlock's eyes spied Mycroft's umbrella. It was a simple umbrella, with a nice oak wood handle, and an unassuming black canopy. Perfect for Mycroft--and him. His dick flew straight up. Sherlock removed his fly from his constricting underwear and trousers and proceeded to fuck himself on his fist vigorously with the roses scented lube. He was just about to come when Mycroft, while standing in the doorway, asked with a smirk on his face, " Having fun, love? And what's this, dear? A kink for my umbrella?"

"Y-yes, Bro-brother Mine" replied Sherlock, moaning slightly.

"Well, I suppose I'd better help you" drawled Mycroft. "After all, we are lovers..."

"Yes, please, Mycroft. But come here quickly; I won't last much longer."

At this plea, Mycroft strode quickly across the room, removing his clothing, umbrella in hand.

"Hmm. I do wonder how we will prepare you..." said Mycroft, lubing his fingers( And the umbrella handle) up. He slowly stuck a finger inside Sherlock, then another, and then another, until Sherlock's arse was wet and loose. Then, he slowly stuck the tip of the umbrella into Sherlock's arse, while his own dick flew impossibly higher. Sherlock moaned loudly, enjoying the sensations. But nothing could compare to the feeling of when Mycroft actually stuck his dick into him a couple of minutes later.

Sherlock came first; then Mycroft. They curled up together when Sherlock asked suddenly, "Don't you have work to do?"

"Naw, it can wait," replied Mycroft, pulling Sherlock and the cum-stained umbrella closer.


End file.
